Jelly products comprising modified starch, or gelatin, or a combination of modified starch and gelatin are known. Such products are manufactured by depositing a cooked liquid mass into a mould. This manufacturing process is typically highly energy intensive, due to the heating required to dry the product to the final solids content. The manufacturing process is also typically also highly labour intensive, due the handling of the individual trays containing the deposited jelly product. The shape and size of such products is limited by the shape and size of the mould, which in turn is limited by the physical size of the manufacturing equipment. The moulded products of “jelly-type” have good appearance, stretchiness and texture. However certain physical forms, particularly elongate pieces and slabs are not suitable to be manufactured by such processes.
Extruded sugar-based confectionery products are known. Commercially-available extruded confectionery products are believed to be based on native starch-containing recipes and are believed to comprise no or only low levels of modified starch and/or gelatin. An example is liquorice, which often contains wheat flour. Long and thin pieces of liquorice can be made. However the attractiveness of such products is diminished by their matt, opaque appearance and pasty, non-stretchy texture.